Belgium
Belgium has participated in the North Vision Song Contest 11 times since making its debut as one of the forty-four countries at the first edition of the contest. Belgium have been absent only two times in total in the ninth edition due to poor results of the previous edition and eleventh edition due to some economic issues. Belgium has won the contest having the best result in the seventeenth edition with Selah Sue and the song "Fear Nothing" getting into the top 3 with 202 points. History Although Belgium has two national broadcasters Flemish broadcaster Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroep (VRT) and Walloon broadcaster Radio télévision belge de la communauté française (RTBF), only VRT decides for the participations of Belgium. The Flemish broadcaster VRT hosts the Belgian national final Eurosong. Belgium's best placing has been third at the fourth edition. However it has been last once, in the fifth edition when it gets the autoqualification. 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Belgium debuted in the first edition with the flemish broadcaster VRT which decided to send internally Lara Fabian to represent Belgium in the first edition of Northvision with the song "Deux ils, deux elles". It got 16th place with 37 points missing the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 2' VRT confirmed the Belgian participation in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The Belgian broadcaster selected internally the Eurodance band AnnaGrace with the song "Ready to Fall in Love" and came 14th place with 105 points in the final. 'North Vision Song Contest 3' This time around VRT decided to opt for a national final, that will be named 12 wijst België (Dutch for 12 points to Belgium) and will feauture national juries from countries such as the UK and Sweden. Milk Inc. went on to win the contest, with their song "Chasing the Wind", though it was later announced that the lead singer had to drop out of the compeition, and no other acts were willing to fill in; for this reason VRT decided to chose a new song to be prefmored by the band Willow, a up and comming band looking for premotion. To the dispointament of the Belgian public, the band failed to qualify. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' VRT was unhappy with the results, so dropped 12 wijst Belgie in favour of a new national selection called Eurolied. The final featured acts such as Milk Inc. (Near Belgian represenative), Lasgo, and Trixie Whitley. In the end it was Flemish singer Natalia who was selected, by a land slide victory with her song "Boom". It was arranged that Belgium would preform 15th in the second semi final. Natalia preformed to positive reaction, and Belgiums second qualification in Northvision. In the final Natalia once again performed 15th, and once again made an impact. After receiving 12 points from 6 countries it was revlev Natalia had given Belgium its best ever placing in NVSC, and ensured an automatic qualification for Belgium in NVSC 5. 'North Vision Song Contest 12' In the North Vision Song Contest 12, Belgium participated in the second semi-final, third in the running order, represented by Elisa Tovati and Tom Dice with the song "Il nous faut". However it failed to qualify for the final. Contestants ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place Junior North Vision Song Contest Commentators and spokespersons Charts Category:Countries